Easter Fortune
by Zaidenator
Summary: It's Easter, Alec has an incoming surprise gift for Magnus when he gets home. Two part lemon warning.


[First published, lemon fanfiction. Characters don't belong to me -Crys silently- only to Cassandra Clare... This is part **one **of Easter Fortune. Review for part two. ]

Lounging on his yellow love seat, Magnus Bane had his head on one of the over stuffed couch pillows and his long legs dangling over the opposite arm of the couch. His usual spiky raven hair was left down for the day, it was Easter for most of the mundane people of New York City and around the world. No appointments were scheduled on Sundays anyway so it was full out free and relaxing day though he felt pretty much the opposite of relax.

The warm afternoon sun peeked in through his lime green curtains of the flat. The sounds of cars flashing by and beeping their horns from the mundane world had grown silent to him now.

Magnus was wearing a short sleeve plunging white v-neck, silver sequins lining the bottom of the shirt in small rows creeping up to about midway point. His skinny jeans were a jade green color, a signature belt of his wrapped around his hips and through the loops of the pants with a bolded 'M' for the buckle. His bare feet still were hanging from the arm of the chair as he placed his arms behind his head. Closing his amber sliced pupil cat eyes a shade of cerulean blue showed on his eyelids.

Face it even on days off Magnus still had to be fabulous.

Bringing his arm down, he laid it over his flat stomach and started to tap his fingers in a rhythmic pattern as he waited, mostly impatiently.

Alexander Lightwood, his boyfriend for almost two years now, had texted him earlier that morning telling Magnus that he had a little Easter gift for the warlock.

Sitting upright on the love seat Magnus ran a nail painted, long fingered, hand through his hair. When his hair was down it usually was just long enough to touch the top of his shoulder. Listening to the clock tick away on the wall, he looked up at read 1:55 p.m. Shifting in his seat again to lean back against the cushions of the couch, he closed his eyes slowly drifting into sleep.

Awakening with the sound of the clock ringing, he jumped in his seat slightly tweaking an eye open glancing over at the clock reading 2:00 p.m.

'By the Angel at this rate wrinkles will sure start to appear on my face' He thought to himself. 'Can't have that happen. Come on Alec..'

Sitting up again, kneeling his elbows against his knees and his chin in his palms he stared at the door. His leg jolting up and down with nervousness it didn't take long until he heard the front door click to unlock and open down stairs. Hearing foot steps creep up the stairs the second door unlocked and opened.

Magnus nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw the shaggy ear length black hair enter through the doorway and shut the door turning to him with electric blue eyes.

"FINALLY" Magnus half nearly screeched as he stood from the couch clasping his hands together.

Alec was wearing a worn out long sleeve black shirt, the hem at the bottom of it ripped and tattered. His light blue jeans had a hole in them at the knee and he stepped onto the wooden floor of the flat out of the black ankle high combat boots.

A blush crept across Alec's pale cheek bones, he took a few steps towards Magnus and dropped the small paper bag he had in his hand on the coffee table in front of the warlock. Crossing his arms over each other against his chest he looked up at Magnus "Sorry it took so long, Happy Easter." He simply said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a side smile. He hoped Magnus would like what he had in store for the event.

Magnus looked up at the shadow hunter, cocking an eyebrow and slipping a hand into the small paper bag and pulling out a small pink plastic egg, which was all the bag contained.

"An egg?" He looked up, noting the blush as glanced up at Alec with a confused look splayed in his cat eyes.

Alec shrugged in response and waved a hand towards Magnus "You have to open it."

Holding up to his ear he shook it softly before twisting and pinching the opposite sides of the plastic egg container it opened with a soft pop. A small rectangular piece of paper fell from the egg as it opened and Magnus set the container onto the coffee table bending down to pick the paper up from the floor.

The shadow hunter walked over to the other side of the coffee table sitting down on the couch propping an elbow onto the arm of the couch watching his boyfriend.

Magnus took a seat next to him as he read the paper allowed, it was a sort of fortune egg. " 'You have a marvelous day in store for you and a loved one. Remember to love like you never have before, this loved one might surprise you big time.' "

Alec's face was bright red as Magnus turned his head slowly to look at the blue eyed boy. With a simple shrug Alec bit his lip looking back at the amber cat eyed boy.

Magnus only hoped that meant that this would mean to head to the bedroom, the look on Alec's face kind of gave it away but he asked just to make sure he wasn't dreaming "Does this mea-"

Before he could finish his sentence Alec leaned forward quickly pressing his lips against the warm warlocks lips. Magnus blinked but surely sank into the kiss with ease, he found it extremely attractive when Alec took the lead in these situations. Answered his question for sure.

Wrapping his fingers around some of the fabric from the weathered black shirt of Alec's, Magnus parted his lips letting the shadow hunters tongue slip into his mouth as he moved his lips back against Alec's in sync.

Alec trailed one of his calloused hands up the side of Magnus' neck slowly as he brought his other leg over to the opposite side to straddle the boy. He felt the warmth of the sun on his back through the black shirt that absorbed and sucked in the heat.

Magnus broke the kiss momentarily as he pushed Alec back onto the opposite side of the yellow loveseat rather softly, his amber colored cat eyes burning with intensity. Connecting their lips once again Magnus slipped his tongue against Alec's lips begging for an entrance. The shadow hunter complied rather quickly, parting his lips with the warlocks letting Magnus' tongue slip into his mouth.

Sighing contently Alec gripped the white v-neck shirt of Magnus' with one hand, the other wrapped around the back of the warlocks tan skinned neck pulling him even closer. Magnus rewarded Alec with a soft purring sound from the back of his throat as he moved his mouth back against Alec's.

The warlock trailed his long fingers up Alec's shirt, feeling the shadow hunter's muscles contract as he shivered from the touch.

Breaking the kiss once again Magnus sat up and pulled his v-neck over his head throwing it to the floor, the warlocks tan and flat stomach gleamed in the sunlight. The soft blue eyes trailed up Magnus, from his legs across his stomach where a belly button should be and back to the cat eyes that were filled with passion. Magnus winked and lifted a hand twitching his fingers for a 'come here' motion as he started to back away towards the bedroom slowly.

Alec did as he was told standing up, slowly following the cat eyed boy. A bright red blush crept across his cheeks as he felt the ends of his tattered black shirt and pulled it up over his head onto the hardwood floors.

Magnus let out a whistle and winked at the shadow hunter, his eyes trailing down the hunters body, only making Alec's face light up even brighter. The warlock slowly slid his long fingers down his own torso seductively, biting his bottom lip as he continued to back up slowly. Both of his thumbs gripped the loops of his pants pulling down on them. Sliding his hands to his 'M' belt buckle, he slowly pulled the belt free of the loops and unhooked the buckle.

Biting his lip by just watching the warlock give him a little strip tease, which Alec thought Magnus was very good at, he took a step forward feeling his pants grow tighter in the front. His legs started to shake slightly with anticipation. He watched as the warlock unbuckled his belt as yanked it out of it's loops throwing it to the ground.

Taking another step backwards towards the bedroom Magnus leaned back against the door, on the bedroom side of the threshold. He slowly started to pull down his jeans lower and lower on his hips, going commando was pretty nice for a moment like this. Alec could see the 'V' that lead from the warlocks hips down lower.

Magnus looked at the blue eyed boy before dropping his pants fully to the ground, feeling the draft of the air slip up and around his erect member. Alec's eyes automatically drew to it as he gulped, his face growing redder by the second as well as the bulge in his pants growing tighter and tighter fit. The shadow hunter bit his lip as he felt himself throb just itching to get free.

The warlock noticed and stepped out of his pants kicking them aside to walk on over to the boy. Alec froze in his spot. "Oh Alexander" Magnus purred as he bent his head slightly planting a kiss on the boys jaw line slipping his hand down the hunters chest and torso.

Alec couldn't help but let a soft moan escape his lips as Magnus touched him. The warlock slide his hand down the blue eyed boy until it stopped at the waist line of his pants. Nipping Alec's ear softly he trailed his lips down across his neck, hooking his pointer fingers in the loops of the hunters pants.

Pulling them toward himself he started to back up taking Alec with him into the bedroom.

Alec wrapped his arms around the bare warlock kicking the door shut because he didn't want the cat to get into the room.


End file.
